haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Taking Advantage of Confusion
is the two hundred and twenty-sixth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 46th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2016 series. Overview As the match continues, Hinata employs the new blend and distract technique against Date Tech, allowing Karasuno to finally win a set. Takeda notices that Date Tech blockers are in disarray for the last block, so Coach Ukai explains the mechanics behind the new technique. By having Hinata slow down and blend in with the rest of the team and then follow up with a quick manages to really catch Date Tech off guard. Plot Aone, Futakuchi, and Koganegawa are confused to find Hinata not charging forward to spike. With Date Tech's attention on Hinata, Kageyama tosses the ball to Asahi, who manages to score the set point. Karasuno wins the fourth set and their first one of the day. Takeda notices that Date Tech seem to be in a disarray with their blocking. Coach Ukai quickly explains that their usual play won't work on Date Tech. Moreover, Date Tech isn't one to become agitated over losing points from the oddball quick and will maintain their usual blocking system. At the same time, Tsukishima recognizes that Date Tech is simply bidding their time and wearing Hinata down. However, he notes that even Date Tech blockers are susceptible to pressure if Hinata scores on them repeatedly. Coach Ukai commends Date Tech for keeping their composure well into the fourth set as he emphasizes on the importance of employing the blend and distract technique. He admits to being awestruck upon the first sight of the oddball quick, but he soon realizes that speed is not the end all to all their problems. Using a minus-tempo as decoy won't work on skilled read blockers like Aone, thus reducing the team's attack options. Ukai ponders whether Hinata, who relies on speed more heavily than anyone else, will be discouraged by slowing down his tempo, but he is glad to find Hinata fully enthusiastic. Both teams return to the court for the fifth set. Hinata continues the blend and distract technique and exerts immense pressure on the opposing blockers with his presence. He manages to distract all of the blockers' attention, allowing Daichi to break through from the side. Date Tech's Coach Oiwake tells the players to keep their focus since Karasuno is not pulling any new tricks. Coach Ukai agrees that the essence of their synchronized attack remains the same but with one exception. Just then, Asahi barely manages to save a feint. The receive is incomplete but Kageyama still tosses a minus-tempo quick to Hinata. Koganegawa is unprepared for the quick and freezes on the spot. Hinata takes advantage of this chance and spikes across the opening left by Koganegawa. Takeda realizes that after Hinata blends in with the rest, the quick really takes the opponents off guard. Coach Ukai adds in that blockers are constantly reading the spikers' position and form to deduce who to block. Hinata is that one player that gives opponents information overload by varying the tempo and location of his attacks. Coupled with Kageyama's extraordinary setting skills that give nothing away, the duo can create overwhelming information and then suddenly launch a minus-tempo attack without warning. With Hinata's scoring a clean point, Date Tech blockers are much more cautious about him, thus opening scoring possibilities from the sides. Appearances * Shōyō Hinata * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Takanobu Aone * Kanji Koganegawa * Kenji Futakuchi * Tobio Kageyama * Asahi Azumane * Daichi Sawamura * Kiyoko Shimizu * Hitoka Yachi * Ittetsu Takeda * Keishin Ukai * Kei Tsukishima * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Kōsuke Sakunami * Kōshi Sugawara * Takurō Oiwake * Yū Nishinoya * Kaname Moniwa * Yasushi Kamasaki * Ikkei Ukai (flashback) Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia *In the official English manga release this chapter is called "Lost in the Crowd." Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 26 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Date Tech (Practice Match)